


A Love of Bright Colours

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #511: The Snarry Rainbow - Orange.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Um...sex? </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Love of Bright Colours

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #511: The Snarry Rainbow - Orange.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Um...sex? 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Love of Bright Colours

~

“It’s bright orange,” Severus repeated.

Harry sighed. “Sorry.”

“Someone actually created clothing this colour.” Severus examined the jumper, clearly fascinated. 

“Kids like bright colours.” Dropping his voice to a whisper, Harry said, “I’m begging, Severus. Please just…wear it and act pleased, okay?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Much as I love it when you beg, it’s unnecessary. It’s a gift from Teddy. I shall wear it graciously, even if the colour’s atrocious.” 

“Thanks.” Harry relaxed. “Need help putting it on?” 

Severus snorted. “I’ve dressed myself for decades.” He smirked. “Undressing, however—”

Teddy entering the room put that discussion on hold.

~

“It actually doesn’t look bad on you,” Harry said once they were home.

Severus eyed Harry. “Clearly this colour has caused you to go blind.”

“No, really.” Harry grinned, pressing up against Severus. “It brings out your eyes.” 

“So your advice is for me to purchase orange robes?” Severus snorted. 

“Well, maybe not _robes_.” Harry slid his hand under the jumper to caress Severus’ skin. “I could see you in orange pants, though.”

Severus huffed even as he embraced Harry. “Not a chance.” He smirked. “Although I do have an alternate idea.”

Harry shivered at the look in Severus’ eyes. 

~

Severus’ ideas really were stellar. Watching the dildo they’d charmed orange disappear into his arse was unbelievably sexy. As was the way Severus writhed and moaned as Harry pushed it deeper. 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered, twisting it. “Look at you. So gorgeous.” 

Severus’ fists twisted the sheets, sweat beaded his forehead. “More,” he gasped, and Harry obliged, fucking him smoothly with the dildo.

When Severus came undone, it was all Harry could do not to as well. But he managed to wait until he was buried inside Severus.

Later, as they recovered, Harry smiled. “Told you. Orange is definitely your colour.”

~


End file.
